


the devil's work

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville RPF
Genre: Community: rps100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-21
Updated: 2003-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah





	the devil's work

Hands. Michael has the sexiest hands. Even when they're idle, not touching me. His right hand is flat on the table. His fingers are long and almost...elegant. His left hand is wrapped around a glass, one finger tracing idly through condensation.

I'm entranced by the slight movement.

Finally, I tear my gaze away from his hands and our eyes meet. Heat flares in my stomach. He's smiling casually, but his eyes are anything but cool. He tilts his head and I nod. On the way out the door, he lays a hand on my hip, guiding me. I shiver.


End file.
